


Derniers instants

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi a fait le choix de sauver Armin, voici donc les derniers instants d'Erwin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derniers instants

**Author's Note:**

> Franchement ? 
> 
> Je ne suis pas du tout fière de mon travail et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point je voulais écrire ce genre de chose...

Levi se baissa au niveau du corps d'Erwin, il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours à ses côtés :  
  
-Erwin, est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
  
Le susnommé n'avait ni la force d'ouvrir les yeux, ni de murmurer quelque chose de compréhensible, alors il serra légèrement la main de son interlocuteur pour lui prouver qu'il était encore vivant. Il apprit qu'Armin était également dans un état critique après avoir sauvé Eren. Et après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, le noiraud avait décidé de sauver son cadet au lieu de son commandant.  
  
Il n'en voulut pas à Levi, il avait sûrement ses motifs pour avoir choisi l'autre blond, de plus, quel que soit la personne qui recevra le sérum, le résultat sera le même : l'Humanité gagnera face aux titans. Erwin eut de l'aversion pour lui-même ; il n'avait pas prouvé au monde que les théories de son père étaient justes, il abandonnait ses camarades si près de la victoire et surtout, il agonisait à cause d'un putain de projectile.  
  
_Quand la vérité sur le monde sera dévoilée, je devrais être là._  
  
Quelle belle ironie n'est-ce pas ?  
Finalement, il pourra enfin aller en Enfer comme il avait tant désiré, et payer les crimes qu'il avait commis.  
  
-Pardonne-moi...Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'aider à réaliser ton rêve, pardonne-moi de ne pas respecter le travail que tu as fourni jusqu'à présent, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir protégé... Nous tenons à te remercier de tout le courage et de la détermination dont tu as fait preuve, et si nous gagnons, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Je sais que tu dois t'en vouloir d'avoir mené plusieurs de tes hommes à la mort, et que tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive... Mais tu as été un grand homme pour nous tous, et je pense que même eux étaient fiers de combattre à tes côtés...  
  
Levi tentait de rester fort dans les derniers instants d'Erwin, malgré sa voix enrouée et ses mains tremblantes. Il savait qu'il paraissait pathétique face à ses camarades, mais il n'en avait cure, pour le moment, il devait dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant que son ami expire son dernier souffle.  
  
-Erwin, murmura Hanji en s'abaissant vers le corps de son ami, elle souhaitait probablement soutenir Levi face à cette épreuve. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que nos hommes qui soient fiers de toi, ton père doit l'être également...  
  
Face aux mots de la jeune femme, le blond ne pouvait retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, tant il fut ému. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité, et se dire que son père pensait cela de lui, permettait de mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Il sentit les doigts de Levi essuyer ces perles salées, n'ayant pas la force de supporter cette scène.   
  
-L'Humanité est entre de bonnes-mains, rassura la brune, maintenant, il est temps de te reposer.  
  
Comme s'il suivait un ordre militaire de la part du major Zoe, l'ancien commandant du bataillon rendit son dernier souffle, s'ajoutant ainsi dans l'interminable liste des victimes.

Levi serra misérablement le cadavre contre son corps, lâchant des sanglots et des râles insoutenables à entendre, alors qu'Hanji préféra garder la tête haute pour soutenir ses soldats et permettre la victoire du bataillon comme elle le lui avait promis...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos ? Commentaire ? 
> 
> Ce serait gentil de ta part :)


End file.
